


And Then There Were Four

by ijustwantsomesoup



Category: BABITIM, Babtqftim - Fandom
Genre: I can’t believe I’ve actually done this what has my existence come to?, I’ll see myself out, im sorry, stupid title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22268677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantsomesoup/pseuds/ijustwantsomesoup
Summary: Whoops my hands slipped.Bendy dies: Felix is sad.Nuff said.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 50





	And Then There Were Four

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726146) by [Mercowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe), [ThisAnimatedPhantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom). 



> Yo I don’t know how this happened but it did. Title references the number of og questers. Title is stupid but it’s early in the morning and my brain is fried. If anyone is reading this feel free to leave criticism. Hell knows I need it and I’d genuinely appreciate it 👌🏻. Ok I’ll stop blabbing now.
> 
> Inspired by Bendy and Boris in The Inky Mystery. Go check it out. Tap, Mercowe, everyone, I’m so sorry I murdered this beautiful story.

"Bendy! Bendy, wait!" Felix sighed forcefully. The demon had requested their leave. Suspicious, as he typically favoured the company they were in. But the period in which Felix was puzzled was brief: Bendy's tone of urgency was familiar. If the issue hadn't been unveiled by that, then the manner in which Bendy practically darted upon exiting the girls' apartment made sure it was. 

Felix raced to catch up with the speeding teen. He suspected this pursuit would soon be cut short by Bendy's ailment taking ahold. He felt sinful relief: he doubted his legs could carry him much longer.

On cue, Bendy ceased tearing down the street, stumbling into the nearest alleyway. Felix finally met with him.

And what a sight he was presented with.

He made a brisk mental note never to allow Bendy to sprint minor marathons while suffering an attack.

Felix hastily scooped the writhing form off of the littered ground, trying to put some distance between the demon and the hurt that wracked his body. A wave of ink gushed from Bendy's mouth, tainting the cat's clothes. Not that he cared. His mind was currently trained on figuring out whether or not the rune bracelet had been activated. 

Distress increased as he discovered the rune bracelet remained inactive. Perhaps he had lacked the time for it. Bendy's face grimaced in a distasteful frown. 

"The pills? Bendy did you take the pills?" He strengthened his tone, hoping it smoothed out any rogue quivers. Awaiting Bendy's reply, which he assumed to be an astounding yes, he hurried to provide assistance by rousing the bracelet. 

Bendy shook his head rapidly. Felix's face contorted in horror. _No?!_ Oh, like hell he was going to be able to down them now. He selfishly wished Bendy had just remained inside the apartment. If he had just endured the discomfort of people viewing his attack he would have possibly had time to take the pills! Why had he even booked it anyway?! 

Alice. It was most definitely Alice. 

But it was wrong to inflict such cruel boundaries on Bendy. He was suffering enough as it was. At the very least he should have been entitled to some privacy. 

With that thought and guilt fresh in his mind, Felix angled Bendy away from the invasive light of the street. He used his own form to shield the demon from potential onlookers. 

Waves of ink continued to roll in. They appeared never-ending. All the while, Bendy's form lost valuable solidity, shrinking in Felix's arms. Concern was always prominent with moments like these but time had trailed on extensively and Felix's fear was on the rise. His patience at the world had thinned. The length of this attack was testing it more than he cared to admit.

Every minute would take it in turns to worsen Bendy's state. They tailed each other, inflicting more agony. It was akin to descending down a ladder into the pits. Every minute was a rung. Felix couldn't refrain himself from pondering how many rungs this ladder had. He prayed the number was ridiculously high. 

Echoing howls tapered off into pointed groans: the audible confirmation the attack had ended. Relief and reassurance would have rightfully taken fright's place had it not been for the fact the physical effects of the attack didn't seem to be considering reversing. Huh.

Felix decided he didn't like that one bit. 

"Mr Felix I-" Bendy spluttered pitifully. Felix sought to rid the demon's eyes of ink but to no avail. A bubble of anxiety rose in his chest. He paid it no mind, hanging on every word Bendy could muster.

"I n-need you to- to tell Boris I love 'im and-" 

Wow. Okay. Not what Felix had been expecting. Something a little more placid and a little less devoid of hope was more like it.

"No, no, no, come on." He remained somewhat comfortably buried in denial. Though, the abundance of dread threatening to surface in his mind motivated him to take the situation into consideration once more. 

Unfortunately, it did nothing to settle his nerves, rather it did the opposite. Bendy was still melting. 

"Need you- to- keep going. Everyone." His voice was never one to be missing volume, yet it was absent. Bendy was weakening. Denying it was useless.

Well, yes, Bendy's strength was slipping but that could have been code for a number of different things! Ink attacks tended to wear one out. Who was to say this was any different?!

Right?

" _Please_ , Felix... please." Bendy's pleas managed to worm their way past Felix's wall. A wall of refusal to except the circumstances under which those woeful words would be summoned.

Oh, _who was he kidding?!_

Bendy was dying in his arms. 

He reeled at the sentence. His mind strained against the sudden impact of reality.

"Come on, this is silly talk. We're alright." Felix dared to challenge the notion this was it. 'It'. He scoffed inwardly. What did 'it' even stand for? In his mind, the end. So why didn't he just address it as such? He was flittering around it. He scowled at his ways, perturbed by the idea of avoiding treating this like the end in case it just so happened to be. In case he was robbed by his own foolishness of the things he wanted to say. The words he wanted to part with. His limbs were tense with emotion.

"I'm not- I don't think-" A sob escaped Bendy's misshapen body. Felix's heart throbbed. Adrenaline made it tricky to breathe as he scrambled for a baton of hope to pass to Bendy in the form of words. _Nothing_. The terror of it all had unfairly thieved his voice. He hadn't lost it with the world yet but he reckoned a lecture was inbound. The sheer gall of this illness was remarkable. One moment Bendy had been cheerfully entertaining company. The next he lay here, mangled in a back alley, scarcely recognisable, slipping away. Felix scrunched his face up. It was all too much.

"Okay. I'll tell Boris you love him but only if you pull through, a-alright?" His voice betrayed him, his grief a slight bit more apparent.

"That's not fair..." a grin spread itself across the demon's face. It was a stark contrast to the ugly scene that lay before them. 

"Is so. The world isn't done with you yet. We'd all rather you stuck around." Felix gave a shaky smile, clinging to Bendy's wasting form as he did similar to the strands of conversation. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening! In a cussing alley of all places! He couldn't meet his end here! Boris should have been the one to oversee his exit. He should have resided somewhere warm and comfortable. His bedroom, perhaps? Oh, hell even the chilled bathroom floor was more adequate than this!

"You've all- been real swell-" That fanged beam shone once again. "Keep- keep him safe." Felix needn't have interrogated Bendy over the vague command: he was sure his judgement could dictate the person referenced. 

"Okay. Okay." Felix's vocalisation was barely above a whisper. Bendy's laboured breathing tormented his ears to no end. "You've been wonderful too." Wet chuckles escaped him.

"Thank- you- it's been fun-" His energy was dwindling, his spark growing dimmer.

"It has, hasn't it?" Felix remained trapped in a near state of shock. 

"Promise- me you'll all- k-keep going?" Horror surged through Felix: Bendy's form was falling limp.

"Promise," he practically sobbed out. The quivering form he encased in his hold huffed a last smile-

And he was gone...

In the blink of an eye. Nothing remained but a puddle of black. 

_This wasn’t happening!_

Felix glared at his stained hands in disbelief.

...

Bendy's abrupt disappearance left a void of prominent silence... It was a knife to the stomach. 

Felix was uncertain of the length of his dissociative state. His entire being locked in place as if refusing to budge, awaiting some higher being to see clarity. To see reason that this was unfair and to grant Bendy his life back. What had he done to deserve a fate such as this? 

Wide-eyed, Felix slicked his thumbs over his ink-coated palms. The tiny fragments of what remained. The substance was slippery. It mimicked his mental grasp on the horrible feat that had just occurred...

...and then it all came crashing down.

The darkness of the pitch-black ink bore into his soul.

_Gone. He was gone, Felix._

What remained of him, etched upon the cat's hands. 

A strangled, keening cry shattered the everlasting, tranquil silence. Felix wrapped trembling arms around himself to keep his chest from caving in. The sheer turmoil that pounded his body was inhumane. Sorrow gnawed at his bones. 

_Where had he gone?_

An idiotic question; he knew just what had happened, just where Bendy had 'gone'. 

Yet he couldn't seem to resist inquiring nonsense.

To what would have been his utter dismay, had he not been drowning in heartache, Alice's voice sounded out behind him. Her whereabouts were easily detected due to the rapid clack of her heels on the stone-cold cobble. What was she doing out here? How had she found them? Her arrival was impeccably timed. 

She had worn a vivid look of concern right before their departure. It was probable she was on route to the house to confirm Bendy's safety. 

Felix could confirm no such thing. He could grace her ears with no such blessing. 

"Felix! Bendy! Whatever happened?" Felix neglected turning to face her as she approached. All he could do, as she crouched to meet his eyes, was meekly present shaky hands, empty yet riddled with answers. 

Her eyes grew in petrification as she let loose a banshee like shriek. 

As swiftly as she'd been able to translate the meaning of his outstretched hands, she turned and darted.

Felix's gaze refocused on his unsteady fingers, still burdened with ink. His mind was indecisive as to whether the correct course of action consisted of treasuring the last remains of the demon or ridding his hands of the stuff. The inner debate reached no conclusion so his hands remained in limbo. 

His stomach gave a violent turn. He aimed his head toward the wall, retching. Vomit splashed down a drain. His stomach rejected its contents just as his mind had done the knowledge Bendy was gone. 

Bile left through his mouth until none remained. Until his throat bled with the ferocity of the action.

_Why? Why him? Of all the ill why take him? Why not some- some scumbag like Jerry?!_

He buried his head in his hands, tugging on fistfuls of his fur. _This wasn’t happening._

He'd lost count of the ludicrously large number of times he'd uttered that, whether out-loud or in his head. 

The intangible silence met once more with his sobs, his body shaking with them. 

These weren't his to harbour. These cries should have belonged to Boris, Cuphead, Alice, _anyone but him!_ To some person worthy of grieving. Not some starfallen imbecile that failed to make sure Bendy had taken his most crucial medicine: his cussing pills!

_Oh, where had he gone? Where had his boy gone?!_

Couldn't he switch places?! Couldn't he have him back for five minutes?! _Five seconds?!_ Couldn't he see him joke and jest at the dinner table, hear him torment Boris to no end with puns? He wanted to witness it all, from him finding his feet durning training, gradually gaining in confidence, to the marvellous gears in his head turning as he solved problems so much quicker than he ever gave himself credit for. Couldn't he see it all again one last time?

"Oh my stars! _Oh my stars!_ " That would belong to one of the girls. He wrestled to get control of himself, to regain some composure to some extent. His effort was futile. 

"Oh, no, no, no!" Holly materialised beside him. She seized his wrists. 

"No..." She breathed, voice laced with desperation. Her brow was creased, her eyes scouring his hands, pleading this was a misunderstanding. Felix was unchanging in his ways; he resumed vocalising his misery. 

Holly flung forwards, wrapping him in a tight embrace. She stifled her own cries. The consolation she intended to provide was pointless: Felix was unreachable. He was muffled under a suffocating blanket of strife, numb to her physical contact. The only sensation that succeeded in reaching him was that of the ink droplets rolling down his wrists, tickling them. 

_Bendy was gone._

**Author's Note:**

> Felix really out here bout to lecture every living person I’m living for it. Bendy’s dying for it 👀 oop-


End file.
